Guardian Angel
by Cerii-chan Kawaii
Summary: Rumor above the clouds is that notorious Kyo Sohma (who killed his father and left his mother to starve) needs a guardian angel. And who else could God select, other than our own Tohru Honda? Tohru is Kyo's guardian angel in this AU world. Chappie 2 up.
1. A Different Kind Of Assignment

Once upon a time, there was an angel.

This angel was a guardian angel, bound by the Word of the Heavens to one special person. She was to protect this person from harm until the person did not need her any more. Then, she would go back to heaven and wait for the next person to come along. She has done this for eternity, and nothing has changed. Until she gets assigned one special boy, who may change her forever.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Tohru Honda," boomed God.

Tohru looked around in surprise. She had been sitting in the Heavenly Council room, watching as the saints and God worked out a decision for a special case. Had God just called her name?

Her friend Hana nudged her. Hana had almost been banned from heaven once, because she wore the black robes of demons instead of the white ones of angels. "He has something good for you," she urged.

Uo, on the other side of her, encouraged, "Go up there, Tohru-kun! You can do it!"

"Tohru Honda," said God again, his voice echoing.

"Y-yes sir!" Tohru stood up, her long hair falling over her shoulders, her wings beating softly. "Tohru Honda at your service, sir!"

"Psst!" Uo hissed into her ear. "Fix your halo."

Blushing furiously as He looked on, she reached up and straightened the band of golden light that floated above her head.

"Tohru Honda, you have been assigned to a Kyo Sohma of Earth."

A small squeak escaped her lips. Kyo Sohma was infamous in Heaven and Hell alike. Rumor above the clouds was that he murdered his father and ran away from home, leaving his mother alone. And he was only ten when he did _that._ What could he do now?

"You will be his guardian angel until he sees fit, and then you will report back here for your next assignment. The Saint's Council is adjourned."

Various saints stood up and made their way out of the large white building, some heading toward the crowd of teenage angels here for assignments, such as Tohru, Hana and Uo, others wandering off to the circle of Heaven reserved for those who did not belong in hell, yet were not yet verified to become full-time guardian angels. When things were tight, they occasionally sent a couple of them out, but never more than fifty, and each one had to pass an inspection by God first.

Tohru found Uo and Hana standing up next to her. "Don't worry," said Uo happily. "Send us a postcard from Earth, I haven't been in a while! In fact, I think World War Two was going on when I was last assigned there, see if humans have made the world any better, it was a piece of crap when I left…"

"You will be fine," Hana muttered. "Your waves are anxious, but God's waves were confident. You will be fine."

Tohru managed to nod. "Okay," she said reluctantly. "I'll do it."

"Thatta girl!" Uo exclaimed, knocking the wind out of poor Tohru with an energetic pound on the back and lifting off into the sky. Hana flew after her.

Tohru was left alone, wondering whether her two best friends in all of Heaven were right.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Tohru couldn't sleep that night. No matter how she tried, she couldn't keep one thought out of her head. It was hard to believe, and Tohru wasn't entirely convinced it was true, but a couple centuries ago, and angel had actually been _killed _by his human, and sent to hell. If this Kyo Sohma killed family, why wouldn't he kill an angel? He knew he was going to Hell anyway; why not take her with him? What was stopping him?

Her power, that's what.

As long as she continued the magic ritual (the angelic ritual that replenished a guardians power while on earth) and was able to carry out his wishes, he wouldn't harm her. Of course, if she forgot, and wasn't able to help him…

But she wasn't going to forget. Theoretically, he shouldn't harm her at all unless he was even less of a human than she thought.

But theories weren't always true.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dawn, and time for Tohru to be sent off to Earth.

Hana and Uo had somehow managed to get tickets to the next fly-off with out actually being on it, and they were waving to Tohru as she stepped up on the landing dock. Her stomach tightened as they gave her encouraging smiles (or, in Hana's case, encouraging waves.) Butterflies played around her divine insides as the angels assembled themselves upon the giant cloud.

God gave a couple words of good luck (like He did every time for the angels on their first mission, Tohru and the other veterans had soon stopped listening to Him,) and the cloud abruptly disappeared, leaving all the angels to suddenly plunge into space.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Normally, Tohru would enjoy the fall down to earth, but this time she couldn't concentrate. She was flashed suddenly with pictures of her first fall, in which she was hurtling down with her legs drawn up to her chest and her wings being battered by the wind as they hung freely. Now, her legs were pointed straight down, and her wings were tucked firmly back to prevent them from being torn off completely, like one rookie angel had done to his own wings a millennium or so back. She laughed slightly, realizing how experienced she was now. Her stomach unclenched slightly, as she told herself she might survive the assignment yet.

Down below, she was quick approaching what looked like a forest. She grimaced. Big cities like New York and Japan were hard enough, putting a drain on your magic by having to keep up an invisibility spell, but a forest hampered your ability to fly. All those trees. She'd rather have a rural area, like the moors of Ireland. She had had a rather nice assignment there.

She curled up, her feet down and ready to spring into landing position if she needed to. At the last possible moment before she hit the tree canopies she unfurled her wings and flapped once, twice, going up before she allowed herself to float into the treetops and land expertly on a branch.

She was promptly ambushed by a cloud of mosquitoes that happened to be passing by.

She yelled; although she was an angel and couldn't get sick, she had been deathly afraid of bugs while still alive and some of it stayed with her. She struck out at some. The forwards motion threw her off balance, and she toppled off the branch, her wings unable to help her in the enclosed space.

She landed on the ground with a heavy thud. She groaned, but noticed that a thick pile of leaves that covered the forest floor cushioned her fall. Something kicked her. Tohru picked her head up and looked at the offender.

There was a boy standing there with flaming orange hair and an angry expression on his face.

Kyo Sohma.


	2. All You Need Is A Little Fate

He looked down at her, angry.

"What are you?" He said it as if she was something the cat had dragged in and left on the doorstep.

"I…" She suddenly found herself at a loss for words. She sat partway up in the leaves, staring speechless at him.

"Well?" he asked irritably. "If you're not going to answer me, then get out of here. I don't like strangers."

She was startled back to life by his tone, remembering the heavenly rumors. She promptly stood and hovered a few inches above the ground. He stepped back, astonished.

"Hi, Kyo! I'm Tohru Honda, your new guardian angel!"

Now it was his turn to be wordless.

"I'm supposed to help you be happy here on Earth."

He shook his head, as if to rid his mind of thoughts he had wanted to forget. "Stupid. I don't need a _guardian angel_," the orange-head muttered. "I'll never be happy. Go back to heaven." He started to turn.

"But/ but… You don't believe me, do you?"

He whipped around. "I don't know how you got those wings or where you came from or why you're here, but you're really starting to piss me off, so just leave, okay?" He glared at her.

She landed. "I got these wings when I died," she said simply. "I've been living in heaven. I'm your guardian angel."

"Whatever." He turned again, and walked away.

She flew up next to him. "I'm going to follow you until you believe me, okay?" she said. "Even if you don't want me, I still can't be anywhere that's a quarter mile away from you, so I really have no choice."

He ignored her, but s quick glance sideways revealed that his face was turning a deep red.

She decided not to push it too far. After all, he had killed his father, hadn't he?

The rest of the trip was in silence.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Hey! Hana! Hurry up!" Uo hissed at her best friend from behind the open doorway. "Before Saint Joan sees us!"

Hana walked coolly over, making no attempt to conceal the fact that she was trespassing in a saint's palace. "Her waves are not close. She will not find us."

"Oh, shut up with your stupid wave readings and get in here!" Uo's blond head disappeared into the room.

When Hana entered, Uo was staring eagerly into a large glass ball sitting on the table. A thin, white mist seemed to be floating inside it, as if someone had woven a snow globe in the fog and sealed it up. "How do you work it? How do you work it?" Her enthusiasm resembled that of a puppy waiting for its food.

"Let me see," Hana instructed. Uo obediently moved over so Hana could see. When it came to magic and the supernatural, Saki Hanajima was always the master.

She stared into the depths of the crystal ball. "Tohru Honda," she said, slowly and clearly. She leaned a bit closer. Uo looked over her shoulder. "I think… I think she's in a… forest?" Hana shook her head. "The image is fuzzy. Saint Joan's waves are approaching. We will try next time."

Uo grumbled something about 'if you had hurried up, we would have had more time' and followed Hana out the door, slipping out of the room just as the revered Saint Joan entered the room from the other side.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"So this is where you live?" asked Tohru, looking around in awe at the small village. There were fires set up outside over which meat was roasting. Occasionally, a squirrel or some other forest animal came through looking for crumbs. Overall, it appeared to be a rather humble number of rough huts.

"It's… It's wonderful!" Tohru squeaked, rising up a few feet in the air in her joy. "Usually, my assignments are in big cities, and all you can see are cars and trains and buildings and subway stations! How could you possibly be unhappy if you live in a place like this?"

Kyo's eyes flashed angrily. "I told you, go away! Take those wings of yours somewhere else! I don't need your help, I told you! Now scram, dammit!"

She looked down at him solemnly. "I guess I'll just have to make you believe." A pause. "Is there anyone else here that knows you well?"

"Some of my cousins are here with me," he muttered darkly. "Will you go away _now?_"

"All right, that'll do." She landed beside him, taking something out of her small bag (of which she carried around everywhere) and grinding it with her hand. "You are now invisible."

She threw the powder over him. He promptly sneezed.

"Dammit… What the hell… What'd you do that for?" He tried to turn to talk to her, but the sneezes kept him almost doubled over. "What is… Achoo…! that?"

'It's an herb," she said, smiling. "It's only found in the gardens of Eden. I went there on vacation, once, and I always carry around some of this stuff with me now. It saves so much magic!"

"Stupid…" Kyo's sneezes gradually subsided. He gave her one last evil glare, and strode inside one of the huts.

What followed (to Tohru's great amusement) were shouts of confusion as the owner of the hut apparently saw the door open and close and objects move around the room of their own accord.

"Dammit! What happened?" Kyo ran out of the hut, panting. "What did you do? Turn me back!"

"Turn you back to what?" she asked innocently, cocking her head. "I'm not an angel. I can't work magic."

Kyo death glared, a vein throbbing in his forehead. "F-fine," he said thickly. "You're my _guardian angel._ That doesn't mean I have to use you."

"Excellent!" She smiled, floating toward him. "Thank you so much!" She drew another herb out of her purse and sprinkled some of it down on top of his head. "Oh, and this one doesn't make you sneeze, but…"

"It better not," Kyo barked, then inhaled, and started coughing. "Damn angel…!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! That won't happen again!"

"It's alright." The coughing spell subsided, and he turned without another word back into the hut.

"Hey, Kyo, you're back! There was a ghost just now, didja see it?

"Shut up, stupid dog!"

"Why are you always so mean to me, Kyonkitchi?"

"And stop using that damn snake's nickname!"

"All right, Kyon-Kyon."

"Shut up!"

Tohru beamed in the direction of the hut, her wings fluttering slightly. This Kyo Sohma was awkward and irritable, but somehow she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. At least not on purpose. She flapped herself up into a tree by the clearing and sat in a branch, leaning against the trunk and just waiting until Kyo realized he needed her.


End file.
